This invention relates to toys and, more particularly, to tracks for toy vehicles.
Many tracks for toy vehicles have been developed over the years. For example, slot cars have elaborate racing track layouts which are, in general, fixed and unmovable. Other types of toy vehicles have track arrangements which, even though they may be disassembled, occupy a substantial amount of space when disassembled and are clearly inconvenient to move from place to place because of their bulk and weight.
Attempts have been made to devise portable track arrangements such as that shown in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 110,974, entitled Toy Racing Set, invented by G. L. Lambert, Jan. 10, 1980, and assigned to the assignee of the present invention, (now U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,157); but such arrangements are for limited use in restricted areas and can not be connected with large scale racing layouts.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved race track for toy vehicles.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a track for toy vehicles which is quite compact, light in weight, and easily portable, yet may be connected with other track components to provide a large track layout.